Doces mentiras
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Um A/A pra quem não é A/A, ou talvez seja apenas uma histórias sobre as mágoas que ficam...


Disclaimer: Nenhum desses personagens me pertence, eles pertencem a George Lucas ;-)  
  
A musica, "10000 promisses" é do bsb, portanto também não é minha e eu não tenho nenhum interesse lucrativo nisso tudo, foi apenas uma história que passou na minha cabeça quando eu achei a letra da musica perdida em um disquete velho. É minha priiiiiiimeira fic de SW, então, R/R mas sejam bonzinhos!  
  
Diana...  
  
Doces Mentiras  
  
(10,000 promisses)  
  
  
  
  
  
Padme estava sentada em seu quarto, olhando mais uma vez a foto de seu casamento. Ela via retratado o brilho do seu olhar, seus olhos negros e seus cabelos negros brilhando, assim como seu sorriso. Todo seu rosto brilhava de certa maneira, tamanha a felicidade. E ele, segurando seu braço, seus olhos acinzentados também brilhavam. Ela fechou os olhos, lembrando do cheiro que seus cabelos tinham depois do banho, da sensação de toca-los, de afundar seus dedos nos fios loiros de Anakin. Lembrando do gosto que tinham seus beijos, da maneira como ele a olhava e fazia seu coração se derreter e seus joelhos se desmancharem. Eles eram apenas amantes e nada mais. Apenas um jovem casal cheio de sonhos, não eram uma princesa e um guerreiro Jedi.  
  
Once we were lovers just lovers we were  
  
Oh what a lie  
  
Once we were dreamers just dreamers we were  
  
Both you and I  
  
Mas aquele tempo tinha passado, e Anakin Skywalker tinha morrido para sempre. Agora, ele era Darth Vader, um alguém sem piedade ou compaixão. Frio e cruel, era alguém que ela preferia não pensar. Amídala e Anakin, os futuros reis de um planeta inteiro, tinham se tornado apenas uma mentira, assim como era mentira que seus filhos tinham morrido no parto, assim como era mentira que seu marido morrera em batalha. Ele fora atraído pelo lado negro da força e jamais voltaria para junto dela. Todas aquelas mentiras doíam demais dentro dela.  
  
Now I see you're just somebody  
  
Who wastes all my time and money  
  
What a lie  
  
You and I  
  
Eu jamais vou te deixar.- ela ainda o ouvia dizer- Eu prometo que vou voltar logo.  
  
Promete mesmo?- ela se ouvia perguntar ansiosa.  
  
Claro que sim.  
  
Eu te amo, Anakin.  
  
Eu também te amo...- ele respondeu como sempre fazia.  
  
Então houveram os braços dele em volta da cintura dela, e a boca dele em cima da boca dela, em mais um dos conhecidos beijos de despedida. O ultimo beijo antes dele ser tentado pelo mal. O ultimo beijo, antes dele ceder a sua própria fraqueza.  
  
De que adiantaram tantas falsas promessas ela pensou.  
  
What about your  
  
Your ten thousand promises  
  
That you gave to me  
  
Your ten thousand promises  
  
That you promised me  
  
Mas um dia isso tudo já foi a mais pura verdade disse uma vozinha dentro dela.  
  
Estavam no meio de mais um ataque, e subitamente, Anakin entrou em seus aposentos com barulho. Ele empunhava seu sabre de luz, e com ele arrebentou a maçaneta. Padme levantou- se depressa.  
  
Eles tomaram o castelo?  
  
Alguns clones já conseguiram penetrar, de qualquer maneira não vamos conseguir agüentar muito, vamos princesa.  
  
Ele a puxou para uma das saídas secretas, descendo correndo por um corredor escuro e úmido. Eles ouviam os sons da batalha acima deles misturados com os passos deles que ecoavam. Anakin parou a alguns metros da porta.  
  
Na segunda nave, tem uma unidade de R2 que está perfeitamente apta a pilotar sozinha, eu quero que você vá pra lá e voe até a sede do conselho. Você estará segura lá.  
  
Padme olhou para Anakin por longos minutos sem esboçar a menor reação. Ela sabia que podia jamais vê-lo novamente. Aquilo aumentou sua coragem, ela passou os braços em volta dele, o abraçando, e ele a abraçou de volta, a apertando contra si. Então o surpreendeu com um beijo.  
  
Eu estou apaixonada por você.- sussurrou.- E eu te amo, não se esqueça disso...  
  
Eu também estou apaixonado por você, eu também te amo.- ele falou.- Nós vamos ficar juntos, eu prometo.  
  
  
  
Once I could handle the truth  
  
when the truth was you and I  
  
Time after time all the promises  
  
turned out to be all lies  
  
Uma a uma as promessas dele foram se desmanchando como castelo de areia. Aos poucos ela foi o perdendo para seu lado obscuro, o perdendo para a raiva e o medo que tinha dentro de si. Agora, ele era apenas uma criatura horrenda cujo o único prazer era tortura e matar outras criaturas, cujo o único desejo era que sempre prevalecesse seu desejo, cuja a única ambição era o poder. Ele já não era mais seu amado. Não era mais Skywalker, o que andava pelas estrelas. Anakin, não existia mais, tinha se perdido dentro de si mesmo.  
  
Uma lágrima rolou com esse ultimo pensamento. Ela ainda o amava.  
  
Now I see I'm just somebody  
  
who wasted my time and money  
  
What a lie  
  
You and I  
  
De que adiantava ela fingir que não se importava, quando dentro dela o que mais desejava era que ele voltasse, que ele visse que estava enganado. De que adiantava mentir pra si mesma, quando ficava horas olhando para suas fotos e relembrando os momentos que passaram juntos. Ela sentia a dor e a saudade a envenenarem, mas era tudo que ela podia fazer.  
  
What about your  
  
Your ten thousand promises  
  
That you gave to me  
  
Your ten thousand promises  
  
That you promised me  
  
Ela o queria de volta, mas ele a pôs pra fora de sua vida. Portas fechadas, para a que ele dizia que era a mulher da sua vida. Ela não queria mais falsas promessas, e isso era tudo que ele quis oferecer. Podia ouvir que era a mentira em suas palavras, podia sentir que era falso mais uma vez. Aquilo doía ainda mais dentro dela. Ela ainda o amava mais que tudo, mas nada disso importava para ele.  
  
You say I'll take you back  
  
But I close the door  
  
Cuz I don't want 10,000 more  
  
10,000 promises, yeah  
  
10,000 promises you gave to me  
  
Ela não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha a esquecido daquela forma. Só se nunca a tivesse amado. Mas isso ela sabia que não era verdade, ela sabia que ele jamais mentira sobre seus sentimentos quando estavam juntos. Ela ainda via o brilho sincero de seu olhar. Não, não era mais uma de suas mentiras.  
  
What about your  
  
Your ten thousand promises  
  
That you gave to me  
  
Your ten thousand promises  
  
That you promised me  
  
Ele jamais mentiria, não antes de ser atraído pelo imperador. Não, havia algo de errado naquilo tudo e ela sabia o que: ele não era mal. Ele era apenas um rapazinho confuso. Mais lágrimas rolaram e ela apertou a mão com raiva. Porque tinha que ser tão complicado? Porque tinham que usar as fragilidades das pessoas contra elas? A rainha melancólica, como a chamavam, chorava.  
  
What about your  
  
Your ten thousand promises  
  
That you gave to me  
  
Your ten thousand promises  
  
That you promised me  
  
Virou a pagina e viu a foto seguinte. Ela e Anakin se beijavam durante o casamento, o amor estampado no rosto dos dois.  
  
Once we were lovers just lovers we were  
  
Oh you and I  
  
What a lie  
  
Um dia, em algum lugar, ele perceberia o erro e eles voltariam a se encontrar. Mesmo que fosse na vida eterna.  
  
Uma ultima lágrima fria e triste molhou o sorriso deles na foto.  
  
O jovem Anakin olhava apaixonadamente para a princesa, e sorriam, completos.  
  
A rainha melancólica e o guerreiro negro lamentavam o final daquele amor tão bonito.  
  
FIM 


End file.
